fandom_bdamanfandomcom-20200223-history
Read : SV013
----- 「March 1th」 ~At the road~ (4.00.a.m.) There were Noise and one girl who wielding the one fragments of sword, ―― Lynné UTAU. Noise : *slowly approaching then attack* Lynné : Ah!!!! *cut through the Noise* ~At the Factory~ (7.00.a.m.) A girl who wearing the red blade of Goddess ZABABA, ―― Syrine TSUKO is at the Factory. Noise are everywhere nearly surrounded Syrine. Syrine : AH!!!! *Hundreds of small saw blades are fired from Syrine's compartments. "Alpha Style 100 Rebirths" * Noise are been eliminated by Syrine one and another. ~At the city~ (10.00.a.m.) "DEATH!!!!" Noise are overwhelming by a girl who wielding the Green Blade of the Goddess ZABABA, ―― Clyna HIYOKU Clyna : Think you can escape!? DEATH!!! *''Clyna's scythe generates two extra blades which are hurled as boomerangs. "KiLL Juliet"'' '* ~At the flower field~ (12.00.a.m.) "AH!!! *Slicing the Noise*" ― Lynne ~At the street, Raining~ (4.00.a.m.) Millay : If you all gonna block me, then try block this!!! *''transform her crossbows into a pair of double tri-barrle gatlings that fit over each of her arms, trading the homing properties of her crossbows for raw firepower. '''"Billion Maiden" *'' Noise are been eliminating by Millay one and another. Millay : Hymp! Piece of cake. ~At the Water Dam~ (6.00.a.m.) "Death! *swung her sycthe at the Noise*" ― Clyna the Monitor "As expected, going well." ― Genjuro ~''At the Headquarter ~ (8.30.p.m.) "Sorry! I'm late." ― Riki "Why the idiot come too?" ― Millay "It can't be helped, after all. Riki them did promised that they will helped me to decreased some numbers of the Noise, so we won't strain ourselves." ― Syrine "It was a big help after you guys came, thanks." ― Clyna "Nah. It was not a big deal. Hehehe" ― Kamon "*drinking*" ― Lynne "Hhahaha... Isn't the vibe kinda cold a bit?" ― Kamon "...." "Now that we're all here, let's all be friends and talk." ― Ryoko Then the monitor show a map with many red dots on it, which is refer to the Noise. "Any Opinions?" ― Genjuro "Um. Lots of Blips." ― Riki "Hahahaha! You got that right." ― Genjuro "*stop drinking* !!! *Get annoyed*" ― Lynné "These spots are all places where Noise outbreaks have occurred over the past month. How much do you know the Noise, Riki-kun?" ― Genjuro "Eh? Me? Well, Just what they tell us on the TV or in school. They are emotionless, mechanical, and only go after humans. The people they attack turn into carbon dust. There is no pattern to the time and place of their appearances, and they attack indiscriminately. They are widely seen as a serious threat to the mankind." ― Riki "You surprisingly knew all the details." ― Genjuro "Yeah, literally! Actually I'm writing a report on it, due is a early homework of Spring Vacations because of the Noise." ― Riki "You're right. The Noise were first recognized by the UN about 7 years ago but then their disappearance silent for 7 years too, the UN actually they've been observed since long before that. There are countless records dating back to ancient times from all over the world." ― Ryoko "We suspect that many of the demons that appear in the legends and fables are in fact based on the Noise." ― Genjuro "In actuality, Noise outbreaks are very rare. The recent string of the outbreaks is extraordinary no matter how you look at it. This should prompt us to ask if there is some sentient will behind it." ― Ryoko "Sentient? Is someone responsible for this?" ― Kamon "Lydian Private Music Academy's high school lies between all the outbreaks. The center is right above us. Someone or something is targeting this area for what lies in Sacristy D : ." ― Lynne "Ano.... What is Durandal?" ―Riki "It's an almost complete relic which we keep below us on a level called Abyss. We've been researching it under the supervision of the Symphony Company, which means the Government. That's ." ― Aoi "Fragmented relics such as Lynne-san's , Millay-chan's , Clyna-chan's or Syrine-chan's need to be amplified and the materialized as Symphogear by the song of the wielder if their power is to be of any use. Our research indicates that undamaged relics, once activated, can maintain 100% of their power, and that others can wield them too, not just the wielder. " ― Sakuya "That is the Sakurai Theory I devised. BUT... To activate a complete relic, you need a significant amout of phonic gain." ― Ryoko "Umm.....???" ― All "Two months have passed since then. Maybe now, either any of Millay-kun their voices will..." ― Genjuro "!!!! *frustrated* " ― Lynne "But will the government permit us to activate it? " ― Aoi "There's a more basic problem." ― Sakuya "*looked at Lynne with a worried face* ..." ― Riki "Based on our peace treaty, the USA are demanding that we hand over the treasure that is . We can't even consider activating it right now. We must utmost care simply handing it, or this may turn into a diplomatic affair." ― Sakuya "The Americans have a hand in this as well?" ― Aoi "According to the reports from the security, we have evidence that there have been tens of thousands of attempts to hack our systems over the last few months. " ― Genjuro "!!!! *Get angry/annoyed* *squashed the plastic cup*" ― Lynne "..... *Depressed/worried*" ― Riki "Of course, we're not certain where these attacks are coming from, and we can't just accuse that the Americans without hard evidence. However we are investigating further. This is supposed to be our specialty, after all." ― Genjuro "Commissioner Kazanari." ―Shinji "Oh, I see. Is it already time?" ― Genjuro "Tonight we need to sort out the finer details of your album." ― Shinji "Eh?" "To the public, I'm the singer, Utau Lynne's manager." ― Shinji "Heh~ Really?" ―Riki "Once is an assistant, then manager. Ogawa-san sure is reliable by Lynne." ― Kamon Shinji and Lynne leave the room to their works. "*sit down*" ― Genjuro "So something is stirring up the Noise to attack us?" ― Riki "...Um.." "I'd hate to think someone is sending them against us intentionally." ― Riki "Never fear! " ― Ryoko "Eh?" "After all, this place is a stronghold of mankind, designed by the genius scientist Sakurai Ryoko, who you'd normally only see on TV or in Magazines. This whole structure mixes pagan and cutting-edge technology, so the enemy can't even get close." ― Ryoko "That puts me at ease." ― Riki "*smile*" ― Ryoko ~At the hallway~ "Now, regarding your concert scheduled for the end of the month. We running out of time. Please try to make room for some rehearsals. Next is the offer that you accept,..." ― Shinji "I believed that you told them to hold the offer longer. I am but a sword, I only sing to fight. I can't leave the city while in stake. *walks away*" ― Lynne "Are you angry, Lynne-san?" ― Shinji "I'm not angry! Swords have no such emotions. *leave*" ― Lynne "I don't think you can sing without emotions. *put the notebook back in pocket* *started to follow*" ― Shinji ~Back to Riki them~ Everyone is having a drink at the other side of the hallway, "Why do we..." ― Riki "Um?" ― Ryoko "Why do we fight not only the Noise, but each others as well? Why don't we stop waging war?" ― Riki "I'm pretty sure mankind is cursed. *bite Riki's ear*" ― Ryoko "Eiyaaa!!! *blushes*" ― Riki "Virgins are all the same, huh. I want to pop your cherry before someone else does." ― Ryoko "*blushes* ..." ― Riki "(0_o 0) ...." ― All "Serve you right, idiot. *tease*" ― Millay "Millay..."― Syrine "Hehehehe..." ―Clyna ~''Timeskip ~ (10.40.p.m.) "Mankind is cursed!!!" ― Riki Oh... Riki is doing his report on Noise, is the spring vacation homework. Who is speeding up his speed to write it all down. They all are in the Cafeteria eating their dinner due hearing a lots, a lots, a lots, of Genjuro and Ryoko's majorly alien languages. (explanations about others) "At least I am for sure! *fed by Kamon and Misuru*" ― Riki Misuru/Kamon : *fed Riki with some food's toppings* "You don't have time to mess around. Your report's due this night. You better hurry up and send it to your teacher." ― Dracyan "That's why I'm working on it till the very last minute!" ― Riki "Riki sure make a lots of questions back there, if wasn't for that, you already use that time to complete your report." ― Kamon "I know! But I just.... Mystery~ All the things, I just want to know more." ― Riki "That's is your annoying part. You should change that. " ― Samuru "That's problem, got it, You idiot?" ― Millay "I told you, I'm not an Idiot." ― Riki "Idiot is Idiot after all" ― Millay "That's why...." ― Riki Syrine : Those two sure getting along well, doesn't it? Bakuga : Riki sure have some leader skills. Raydra : Even due to his airhead personality. Clyna : Leader-desu ka? The leader of us always is Commissioner though... But kinda weird feeling about that. Syrine : Leader huh... That's true, but then who you think is our "true" leader? Clyna : That's why I asking. Dravise : If you said Leader then... Dragren : It could only be her. "Her?" Novu : Utau. "Oh..." Clyna : If you doesn't out it that way, I could realized it yet. Syrine : It true that feel like Utau is our leader. "Having amazing leaderships and knowledge about everything, it only could be Lynne." ― Dravise "Dravise, you talk too much" ― Samuru "My apologies." ―Dravise "Hahahahaha" ~''Timeskip ''~ (11.35.p.m.) Riki send his report to his teacher, with everyone waiting outside and he came out from the room with a depressed expression. "What did the teacher say?" ― Kamon "What is this chicken scratch? They look like hiero-somethings." ― Riki "That wasn't my question. You were late, so did she accept your report?" ― Kamon "She's making a special exception! Hooray! I'm so tired!" ― Riki "Sheesh!!!! Quiet down!" ― Worker "Hehehehe..." "Idiot..." ― Millay "Well, at least, Riki done his report." ― Syrine Activated ~Timeskip~ (11.50.p.m.) At a train station, "Noise..." ― Syrine "Just like we all do..." ― Clyna "Beat them into pieces!" ― Millay "We got your back!" ― Riki "*nods*" ― Samuru, Kamon, Bakuga, Novu, Basara, Jenta '『Zeiwoss Igalima Ryzen Tron...』''' 『Fallian Shul Shagana Tron...』 『Kiliter Ichaival Tron...』 『'Questions...? Foolish question! Inspiration from rage. ' Try feeling it with all your six senses. Holding back-! Understand? Turn your back For more than three seconds and die.』''' Clyna : Death! *swung her scythe at the Noise* Millay : *firing* Shirabe : *Starting to skate* They are escaping! Millay : *follow* Riki : Us too! All : Oh! 『'Sentiment...? Blazing up! I'm a stubborn matrix. ' You will be smashed at the peak of the boiling point. More and more and more and more and more, break! ...Outsider.』''' Clyna : Death!!! *''Her scythe generates two extra blades which are hurled as boomerangs. "KiLL Juliet"'' * Syrine : *''Hundreds of small saw blades are fired from Syrine's compartments. "Alpha Style 100 Rebirths"'' * Millay : *''An '' enhancement to Millay's basic homing crossbows which adds an additional firing lane on either side of the main ones, tripling her rate of fire.' "Queen's Inferno"' * Samuru : Cover them! All : On it! 『'If you gouge out your wounds, you'll be able to forget, right? ' Should I rip off that kiddy justice off for you?』''' All : *firing* '''"We've detected something big inside there. Lyne will get there soon, just hold out until then. Don't be reckless." ― Genjuro All : Got it! The noise are been eliminated by them one by one. Kamon : Alright, at this rate, the noise will be no more. Garuburn : Don't celebrate yet! Look at that! All : ? Eh? A different Noise appears, a purple noise with pink round balls all on its back. 『'HaHa! Now, it's show time. ' Rain of a bloodbath falls down like a volcano. Now, you guys, all of you, all of you, all of you, all of you, all of you'』' Clyna : Is that the something huge that they detected-desuka? Syrine : Then let's finish it fast! All : AH!!!! Suddenly the purple noise threw a few pink balls and exploded. Riki : Uwah?!!! 『'I'll reject you. Yeah... I'll reject you.'』 Syrine : *Syrine's compartments unfold into a pair of waldo arms each ending in one massive buzz saw capable of being used as a shield* Clyna : Cover them! Millay : *firing at the falling rocks* Hah! The Noise ran away from Millay them leaving the other noise. Syrine use her buzz saw used it as a shield to protect Kamon them from the falling rocks. Syrine : *push back the rocks* That was madness... Bakuga : Thanks. Clyna : That's was nothing. Backing you all up, also our jobs-desuyo! Millay : Wait! Where is the flirty Noise go?! 『'If you gouge out your wounds, you'll be able to forget, right? ' Then something like teardrops... Is just in the way, but...』''' The Noise that ran away, regenerate its pink balls again. Millay : *found you!* *''unleashes a barrage of twenty-four missiles from the missile launchers that open up at her sides. '''"Megadeth Party" * Clyna : *Cut at the other noise* Syrine : !!! *Both of Shul Shugana's large buzz saws combine into a large mono wheel vehicle and ride into the Noise in order to cut them at the same time. '"Extreme Sigma Style Lunar Eclipse"' * 『'HaHa! Now, it's show time. ' Rain of a bloodbath falls down like a volcano. Now, you guys, all of you, all of you, all of you, all of you, all of you'』''' Basara : While they holding the other noise back! Jenta : You are our opponent! Purple Noise! Samuru : Go back where you belong! All : *firing at the noise* Millay : *tr''ansforms '' her crossbows into a pair of double tri-barrle gatlings that fit over each of her arms, trading the homing properties of her crossbows for raw firepower. "Billion Maiden" ''*'' 『 I'll reject you. Yeah... I'll reject you. 』 The Noise dodge Millay attacks with its pink balls again, and threw it everywhere and caused a hole in the ceiling. Millay : Urg... Hey Wait! The Noise escaped by clamping from the hole up to the surface. Millay : Tch! Huh? Then they saw a light showering down from the sky. All : .... Riki : A shooting ... star? 『'(Slash of heavenly wings yae-)'』 『'Please go! Kill and scatter the heartlessly burning flame in the ceremonial winds ' Split the darkness, initial song of whim; wield chill and love Unable to go now...A determination that filled my heart, questioning it of real courage'』' A blue lightning is deliver by the shooting star, and which destroyed the Noise. Actually, the shooting star is not a real one and the blue lighting is deliver by .... 『'Ah, shining sword that staked all in the bond ' Without complaints—nay, end as a droplet of the world'』' Lynne : *wielding a large sword* Lynne landed safely to ground with no harm. As everyone come to amazed that her timing is great. "Lynné!!!" ― Riki "It was great timing!" ― Clyna "Thanks Lynné, it was hard without you a bit." ― Syrine "Tch! You got the spotlight again on your own." ― Millay "Well, we finish our mission now, so..." ― Kamon When everyone going to leave... "So? So what?" ― ??? Then they sights turn to where the voice came from, as the clouds removed, the moon shine, as the day is has over turning to March 2th. The Unexpected thing happen... "!!!! *Eyes wided* " ― Lynné A girl in a white armor with purple and indigo spikes appears under the moonlight which to their shock... "The ...!" ― Lynné 『To be continued』 Category:Chapter Readings Category:Cross Fight B-Daman and Swan Song of the Valkyries Chapters Category:NightmareLorelei Works